


Calling out for you

by meujabutifugiu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Unrequited Love, ladrien, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meujabutifugiu/pseuds/meujabutifugiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kinda strange. When a person you like calls you, it doesn´t feel like they are just saying your name - there is something more meaningful hidding behind the syllables, like a secret code waiting for you to decipher. (a love square fanfic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lighthouse

Adrien always fancied reading. Even before he had learned to make a meaning of letters, the boy would walk the long corridors of the Agreste´s mansion with a book underneath his arm, looking for his mother - because with some help of his big puppy green eyes, she would tell him a story, most of the time, it was the same one. For some reason, she never said no to his request and not even tried to make him choose another kind of book. They would sit on the library's floor and the book itself felt like a treasure chest upon its opening. And there the brave hero went, walking through the darkest woods full of traps (just like the other day), their enchanted blade was going to pierce the dragon's throat (one more time) and at the end - that was the best part- the hero would swear their heart for their love way up in the balcony.

The boy already new the story front to back and could even recite it all, but there was something special in the his mother´s reading that would leave him charmed. Her voice was like a silver thread that sewed all the story pieces in the right way. So then, he played the hero and the woman would guide her little child to far away planets, deep below the sea and there was always a light to scare away the darkness that tried to creepy its way by the window at night time.

Adrien was raised by stories of bravery, about characters bigger than themselves that would run face into danger wearing nothing but their hearts in their hands. It wouldn't be strange to think that he would grow up trying to be just like the ones inside his imagination.However, as the years went by he felt lost inside his own story, the world just wasn´t so simple as novels and comic books made it out to be and there wasn't someone who could sew together the pieces time had scramble anymore - so the boy lived his life as if he walked in the dark, trying not to bump into anything, staying out of everybody's way. 

And, in any kind of story, when the hero lost their way is precisely when they start to get in troubling situations at the worst possible moment. Adrien was some kind of incredible case, sometimes, he felt the universe distorted itself in a special way just so he could fall victim to the most absurd circumstances possible, granted that, generally, what would happen were just little misfortunes that he found easy to fix - after all, been exposed to such bad luck for such a long a time , the boy eventually managed learn precautions to work the problems out. But, it was easy to be caught off guard - because how could he know that choosing to take a walk between a photoshoot and going home for dinner would lead him to witness a construction worker being transformed into a urgent-news-villain by a something so little as a butterfly - right at the park's gate? 

Suddenly, the man was carrying in his hands a gigantic hammer that, just by looking, he felt like the thing was heavy, too heavy, could be a ton - at least. Adrien briefly wondered how just one person was able to sustain that kind of weight - it was as if some sort of moon logic has been applied just for him, but before he could keep questioning the reason of that object to be, the answer came right to him. In a terrifying fast motion, the constructor swinged the hammer into the concrete street and Adrien´s feet were off the floor. He could see the cracks forming before gravity pulled him back to the earth, making he fall on his back. The tennager almost didn´t have the time to feel the impact pain before the second hammer swing. His hands tried to search area for support - but instead, felt the way the ground broke apart beneath his fingertips.

In a quick reflex , that he didn't have any idea where it came from, Adrien rolled to the other side and watched astonished while the place where he had just been five seconds ago been dragged into the earth, the tip of his shoes laid on the edge of a new formed abyss. He forced himself up and looked back at the gate at the end of the part, but the man with the earth-moving hammer wasn't there anymore, however, he was hearing the screams of many bypassers around the place - slowly, the cracks on the ground were spreading and making openings - as if the grass was actually thin ice at the end of winter and everybody was dangerously close to be swallowed by the precipices.

Adrien was running, jumping and dodging craters that were opening in a domino's effect at the park. He had to get out of there before another impact, as he predicted that just another little quake would transform the place in a gigantic canyon right in the middle of the city. The tennager contempled that this must have be the peak of his bad luck, he had been in some misadventures before, but been in the middle of a supernatural attack was fairly new.Despise that, the other side of the park was on eyes range and just a couple more seconds were in the way of his safety.

-Ladybug!!Ladybug!!

He wasn't quite sure why he turned his back at that moment -of all people, he was nowhere close of being the masked hero, but nevertheless he was happy that he did it so. The little kid was petrified on top of many cracks, the way to the boy was like a stormy cloud and Adrien could feel the ground shifting as a silent threat - the child screamed at the top of his lungs for Ladybug. The tennager was panicking, he was sure the hero would be busy fighting against that gigantic hammer to save them all, even if somehow she always managed to do it so - but he didn't have time to discuss a call for help.

-Don´t move, I´m on my way! - he exclaimed.

The child gave him a small smile, eyes still soaked with tears, and almost breathed in relief when Adrien made the first step towards his way. 

-You can´t get away from me, Ladybug!

At the cue of the voice, pebbles started to jump and the cracks were vibrating as if struggling to detach from each other - it was another quake. An adrenaline pulse rushed through his body and everything now seemed to happen in slow motion - the kid screamed as he ground opened beneath his feet, Adrien ran the little space he had and jumped with his arm stretched in the boy´s direction - pushing him away from the edge. The child landed in a safe patch of grass while he fell in his place.  
Adrien tried to convince himself to not look down while he put all his strength into hold the edge of the new formed cliff. He recalled the countless times he climbed the wall in his room, but any chance of getting up seemed unlikely since there wasn't any step to put his feet on, so there was no way to create an impulse. And to think we only wanted to take a walk before going home.

-Are you ok, mister? - asked a small shaky voice from above.

He panicked one more time and without any other better alternative, started to laugh.

-I´m just fine! Going to be up just a second, I just need a little time to catch some strength . But now what matters is that you must run far away from here.

-But…

-Go!Now! - he sounded strong and demanding - The further you go it's better, here is too dangerous!!

A bunch of small steps runned away while Adrien let himself be a little relieved for a second or two, just before realising how the joints of his fingers were basically screaming in pain because he was putting all his weight on them. Trying to find a way to get distracted from that, he looked back and instantly felt the regret come together with a vertigo sensation. And yet, somehow the vision of the darkness at that bottomless pit felt strangely familiar. Adrien recalled some other situations where he has felt this alone - laying in his bed, awake inside his own thoughts at night, everything was so silent we could hear the mansion breathing, muttering ghostly steps amid the empty hallways overnight. On those days, every dark corner of his room looked like a hungry beast lurking, sometimes he could feel the shadows grasping at his neck, making it hard to breath. It wasn't so different from now - maybe it was where he belonged, after all.

Adrien had grown up with the stupid mannerisms of a romantic hero, only he didn't have ony sort of power of magic to balance with his misfortune and he often would forget that actual miracles very rarely happen. His fingertips were slipping and he didn't know what would be more pleasant in the end, a long time before hitting the rock bottom or a fast fall with a quick smash on the ground, trying to quiet these horrible thoughts and shut his eyes firmly - trying to prepare himself for the fall and then, his hands gave up.

-ADRIEN!!

As if receiving an electric impulse he opened his eyes at the moment his name landed in his ears. The voice came from the sky like a lightning and the darkness around him started to fade away and suddenly, he wasn't falling into an abyss but actually floating between the building of Paris. Adrien knew about her, but the hero always felt so far off his reality, sometimes, he got the impression that a girl who lived so freely - jumping on top of parisian roofs, fighting super villains - was just too amazing too be true, another story inside a page of his books, something he never could be a part of. Yet, there she was, her arm around his waist and for the first time in god only knows how long, he felt completely at ease - he wrapped his arms around her too. They were so close, the boy could feel her heart racing against his chest.

Not a long time after, they landed on a hotel´s terrace. Adrien almost wished that moment would never come, when they had to undo the almost hug, his feet were to touch the ground and she would be back to travel Paris like a ray of light, too fast, too distant.

Untouchable.

-Ar-Are you ok? - her words here low and seemed to tremble at each syllable.

The boy shivered at hearing her voice again. He just hoped the sunset could somehow camouflage the redness in his cheeks. Adrien stayed in silence for a couple of seconds, he had a bunch of half-words at the tip of his tongue, but nothing he could use to built a sentence upon - out of the blue,french felt like a mysterious foreign language.

-Yes, thank you. - that was all he managed to say.

-Yes! And-and thank you for rescuing that kid - she fidgeted with her hair in the most adorable way possible.

Then, Ladybug breathed in for a long time - hands on her hips while her mask twitched in a not so friendly feature and before Adrien could say anything, her words fell on him like an avalanche:

-But that’s my job! People’s safety is my duty! There is no necessity from civilians to risk themselves against and akuma, it's too dangerous. You could have hurt yourself.

Adrien raised his hands as if he was caught accidentally committing a crime, and he shrugged holding back a nervous laugh, as if his deed of jumping straight into a bottomless pit because of some kid he didn't even know wasn't the threat it was - he actually didn´t felt like it was such matter to be so mad about, he just wanted to help and could have done the landing a little better, but apart from that Adrien didn't get why she had to be this worried. Ladybug blinked slowly and every trace of anger was washed away of her face, arms crossed as if it tried to suppress something going on deep inside - she spoke again, quietly, so maybe the universe couldn't hear her - and make her fears come true:

-You could have died. - she sounded hurt.

He could swear a knife stabbed its way through his heart as her sentence come to an end. The way her blue eyes looked as they were holding back tear, made him wish to never see a cloudy raining summer sky ever again. Adrien felt like it there might be something wrong with the fact that he just didn't see any heavy consequence for his action, so he briefly wondered what would have happened if he did met his end at the end of the bottomless abyss.Nathalie would have to call off some photoshoots while some photographer would have to book another model a little at the nick of time. Nino would probably miss him for some time, but he was a great person, it wouldn't be long before he find another friend, a better one even.And his dad, would only shake his head while muttering something about how his son was never able to get something done right in his life.

The true was that he had risked himself to fall that precipice not because he was a romantic hero with his heart on his hand, but because that kid obviously made the difference to someone, and he just couldn´t find many reasons why he shouldn´t try to make that jump. For Ladybug, unfortunately, he only could find one answer:

-Who cares?

Ladybug gasped and her body arched a little bit as if she just had been punched in the gut. And something in her semblent was the final blow at his heart.Horrified, she looked at him - deep into his emerald eyes, and firmly grasped his hands, so much so his fingers were starting to ache badly. 

-I care about you, Adrien. - he notice her hands were trembling - I really do. So , don´t you ever say that, ever again!

Something about the way she said his name, made Adrien´s world dawn.He just didn’t know how long he was waiting for someone to say those words in that order - the anchor inside his chest was destroyed and his heart was floating to the surface, suddenly his breathing was getting heavier and heavier - tears were watering up his vision, but he was the happier he could have been. The city in front of him lost its focus, disappearing around her sweet smile - Ladybug appear to be made of light, she was shinning so brightly that for a second, he had to look away. 

-Thank you- he managed to say, feeling the beat of his heart pulsing at the tip of his fingertips.

-Well then, I'm glad you are safe - she winked- Take care, pretty boy.

Another fast motion, she threw her yo-yo in the air and after pulling the string a couple of times, just to make sure it was safe, she started to run to the edge of the building. Adrien felt an urgent kind of emotion he never had felt before, close to desperation. His feet started to move on their own, and before he had any idea of why, he was running after her. He needed to know.

-How do you know my name? - the boy plead.

Ladybug stopped just before the jump, as if she was taken by surprise. The setting sunlight almost blended with her uniform, and once again she gave him a bright smile.

-Seriously Adrien, how could I not?

And then, as if she became one with the twilight she vanished - leaving just a little glimmer in the boy’s eyes as memento of that time together. He tried to see where she landed but she was already too far off - And still, he could still hear her voice, tearing apart the darkness inside him.

“I care about you”

Adrien then witnessed a big hurricane os ladybugs flying across the sky and turning all the destruction back to what it was before, the ladybugs disappeared into the wind as if they were never there to begin with. Still with a racing heart, he started to think what happened to the girl after everything is alright with the world .

Did she lived a normal life in secrecy?Did she disappears together with her ladybugs, like a mirage? The girl who saved his life, who knew his name - The girls that said his life matters in this world and almost cried by the thought of him being gone. Was she happy? Was she hurt? Does she ever feel lonely? He might never know, he might never see her again. 

But he cared about her, deeply so. 

For a while now, Adrien was like a castaway lost in the middle of his own existence - he was always being carried by the waves of chance, but that day, when he decided to take a walk between his appointments and ended up being at the wrong place, at the wrong time - he found a ray of hope at the edge of his horizon.

And he would follow her light.


	2. Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic's plot was made waaay before the origins episode, so you are 100% spoiler free with this chapter. And I'm so sorry for the late chapter, but at least it has a lot of stuff and angst!

For a while now, Adrien found himself in that place, time and time again, far more than he’d like to, and the curious thing was that he couldn’t remember what had lead him to that place or where was the way out - if there was a way out. Every moment was like the same before, as if it was an old movie set on rewind, he closed his eyes and had a brief sense of vertigo, when he opened them again, an ambient dark and humid, like the inside of a cave, greeted him.

The floor was made of crude stones and for each step he took, tall walls of glass with a green-ish color would rise from the ground - right in front of the place where he intended to go, to block his path, to the point where the boy started to feel claustrophobic. His heart started to race and his feet tried to match that frenetic rhythm, for the time itself was running short and he needed to find her. Every breath he took was like a coin being tossed in a well and the only wish there was just to see her again,  _ at least one more time, one last time, please _ . But where would she be? If in every darkness’ end there is a light, he thought, she would probably be there.

_ Ladybug _ .

However, the walls rose faster than his legs could more and soon, he was stuck in the middle of a labyrinth. The boy stopped in his tracks and looked for a logical and fast way out of there while desperately trying to catch a breath. He gave a light punch on the wall to his right, the glass was too dense to bring down with nothing but his body as a wrecking ball. Moreover, the labyrinth would continue way beyond above him, he wasn’t even sure is there was some sort of roof or just a simple limit to how tall it could be.

And then, as if he was is a house of mirrors, the tennager saw his image reflecting around him many times on every glass wall - a gigantic crowd made of him, but still, there was only one.

-Well,  that’s mildly terrifying. - he noted together with the reflexes.

_ Maybe _ , he thought, _ she would be able to see me. _

_ But, what’s a mere reflection of me good for, anyways? _

Adrien took a deep breath and tried to call her, she might not be able to find his true self just by look, but there was a chance that his voice would lead her way - ot at least, that’s the idea he was going for. Her name passed through his lips, once, twice and many other times, however his calling seemed to just bang around the walls and then,return to him. And  _ they  _ were there, watching in silence, as if making fun of his attempts -  _ he doesn’t even know her name. Her  _ **_true_ ** _ name. _

The boy,suddenly, felt defeated. It didn’t matter how many times he called the girl, her name would just echo inside of him like a  dagger. After all, it was almost a month since then - and his memories were starting to turn fuzzy, he strained to remember the ring of her voice, they way her eyes glimmered, her touch against his skin and they way how, in those few moments, he felt something resonating between them. Adrien was a tree falling in a deserted island and no one was there to witness - if he continued to call her in the void like that, his feeling would never reach Ladybug. The more he rewinded the happenings of that afternoon in his head, the more it started to feel like a distant static. He feared that, somehow, that feeling would die and fade away within him.

_ Or maybe, that’s the way it has to be. _

He started to wonder if he should just give up. Utterly. Completely. It could take some time, but he was more than capable, without a doubt.After all, he already had quite an experience with abandonments - only this time, he wasn’t the abandoned, neither Ladybug. Truthfully, he would gave up of something that resounded strongly inside his chest where before was only emptiness, and that was desolating.

On that moment, Adrien was pulled out of his thoughts. All his replicas inside the mirror were not looking at him anymore, they were all facing the same direction, a dead end of the hall.

-What are you lookin-?

His heart skipped a beat.

Ladybug was reflected there on the glass wall - he could see her clearly. She appeared to be lost, anxiously looking in any possible direction as if she was searching for something, but when her eyes passed right through him, the boy realised the hero couldn’t see him. His steps were small and silent, he didn’t want to scare her.It was strange how, right now and then, at the moment he waited for - he was afraid.

Adrien tried to gulp his anxiety and because of that, his voice came out thin - almost a whisper.

-Ladybug?

And then, once more, her name echoed in the labyrinth - as if all his images reflect on the walls also repeated the calling in unison. The stone floor beneath his feet started to tremble and the maze suddenly was coming down around them. Adrien thought that, after the wall between them break, they could finally find an excited of that place together - at that moment, their eyes met, and she had a desperate expression on her face while the glass was crumbling apart. It was when Adrien realised she wasn’t on the other side of the wall, she was inside of it.

He could do nothing but watch while she became nothing more than tiny shards at his feet. A voice would reach his ears, quietly whispering something, he could barely made out the words - and then, it was over.

It was always the same dream and Adrien would wake up unrested at midnight - tears coming down while he felt something twinge in his heart, as if all those shard of glass where piling up inside of it. He tried to remember what the mysterious voice had told him, he would always forget upon waking up, but that night the words were at the tip of his thong.

_ What’s a mere reflection of me good for, anyways? _

_ _ _

Adrien always had a busy childhood. His education always had been under the care of expansive private tutors at Agreste’s Mansion and, even since he could remember, he had to attend countless extra classes - sports, foreign language, music - all of that, plus the modeling career that was going on since he was old enough to stand on his feet by himself. His father made sure  that all his seconds here filled with productivity, so much so, the boy almost didn’t have the time to get to know someone - or to make friends his own age, for that matter.

The only person he was remotely close to was his childhood friend Chloe Bourgeois, they knew each other so long ago that they didn’t even remember how it happened - since both their mothers were friends, nothing more was natural than their kids becoming friends at early age. And they actually did have a solid friendship as children but, as they were growing, Chloe developed a overbearing personality trait - she just had to own each and everything that held her interest, and that included people.

And on that very day, on the rare occasion they got together in his room to watch a movie “just like the old times”, the girl had decided that Adrien was one of those things she had to have before the new school year starts - just like an expensive purse. The tennagers were sitting on the couch in front of the t.v. when she started to cling in his arm - the boy tried to distance himself a couple of inches every time he leaned to get some popcorn on the coffee table, even so, he could feel her lips getting dangerously close to his face.

-We already talked about that, Chloe. - he interrupted the contact with his free hand.

Taking advantage of the situation, she grabbed his hand and pressed against her cheek.

-Oh, I just thought you had changed you mind, Adrien  _ chéri _ .- the girl fawned over him - After all, we go way back, remember our first kiss?

Adrien frowned for a while.He was almost panicking because he didn’t have a clue about what she was going on about and then, and old memorie rushed  through - a sunday afternoon in his backward, there was a tiny house and pretend cake.He sighed.

-Chloe, we were like, four.

-See? Waaay back. It was destiny!

-We were playing house, for god’s sake.

-I’d say it’s about time you realize we’re made for each other. - she blinked in a fast motion, trying to be charming.

Chloe intertwined her fingers with his and Adrien came to the conclusion that the situation was starting to cross the line of what he was comfortable with - and he feared that his nature of avoiding conflict could get the best of him and she knew that, she wanted to lead him to his breaking point, where he would just accept her wishes.

-Besides, now that you are going to my school, we need to show those peasants what a real couple looks like.

He would never.

-I like someone else, Chloe! I already told you that!! - he just wanted her to understand once and for all - You can’t just assume i’m going to date you just because you want me to, that’s not how this works!

-Oh, “that’s not how it works”? - she made the rhetorical question with  derisive tone.

The girl smirked, she gazed at him menacingly as if she could see right through him and knew that best place to strike him down with nothing but words alone.

-Then,  _ by all means _ , tell me how it works, _ mon chéri. _ \- for the first time, she crossed her arms and just waited - Because, I’m dying to know how your fabulous relationship is working out.

Adrien huffed angrily while rolling his eyes, he never should had told her about the Ladybug incident some months ago - especially the part here he admitted feeling something for the hero herself, but at the time, he needed to get that of his chest in one way or another, and who would be better to vent it out than his childhood friends? She adored Ladybug, obviously she would understand. On the occasion, Chloe seemed shocked but after the whole story was over, she just shrugged as if it wasn’t that big of a deal - now he could see the girl actually had listened to him, but he never expected of her to wield his secrets like a sword, just so she could be as hurtful as possible.

-How many times did you guys saw each other? Oh, that’s right. Just once. - the snark on her voice was nauseating - Wow, a long distance relationship like that must be tough, or you just doesn’t care? Are you really that considerate? And they say love at first sight was dead. She must have fallen for you on the spot, right?

The boy turned up slightly the volume of the t.v. and being ignored in that way was just unbearable for her.

\- You need to stop being a walking daydream! You and Ladybug? Oh please, Adrien, don’t make me laugh. She could, literally, choose anybody -  _ anybody in the whole Paris _ \- why it would be you?! - she took the remote control and threw it beneath the coffee table - Do you think that just because she saved you, she thinks you are special? You are no different than Mr.whatshisface walking down the street this exact moment.

-Chloe…- he felt the anger going up his throat, burning underneath his skin.

-I’m right here, Adrien!  **Right here** ! - she was almost spelling out her words - She doesn’t even remember you, I bet.

-ENOUGH, CHLOE! I DON’T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!

Adrien almost never raised his voice to anything and to hear him snapping that way was quite a surprise, the girl gasped and instantly moved away from him as if a electric current had passed between the two - her long pale fingers covered her mouth, almost in fear of letting another careless word pass through her lips. For a second or two, Chloe’s blue eyes reflected a glimpse of regret, for knowingly crossing their friendship boundaries. In that tiny moment she was actually sorry.

But not long after that, she stood from the couch and crossed her arms impatiently like an angry child.The girl didn’t face him while saying:

-Nobody screams with me. - she waited.

-I’m not sorry about that. - he answered simply.

Chloe humphed and marched out of the room with strong steps, visibly discontent. At the moment she strongly hitted the door and her way out, Adrien rubbed his hands against his hair in frustration, completely destroying any hope of neatness it could have had. He wanted to scream but didn’t, otherwise Nathalie would rush to his room and he didn’t want to explain the situation, still he could feel his anger rushing inside of him and the only thing that was nearly eating him alive was the notion that, she was somewhat right. He was but a boy that attached himself to an illusion of romance inside of that situation, there was no logical way for his wish to come true.

That kind of love was fated to die where it was born; inside his heart, quietly.

-

Against any kind of better judgment or reason, a limousine door was open in between a chaotic traffic jam - most of the cars were stuck while asking for a way of that street that anybody could really give, so everybody was too busy honking and screaming at each other that he was the first one to just stand up and leave - granted that Nathalie’s arm stretched as long as they could in a faint hope to catch him before the boy exited to the streets. They had just heard on the radio what was the reason of the traffic jam and the local police had strictly forbidden people to stay put wherever they were to avoid any kind of danger, until a second order came along.

Usually, “second order” was a code for the clouds of little ladybugs flying through the sky while fixing whatever calamity it came across into the way things were. And upon seeing that happening right in front of his eyes, yet again, he couldn’t lose this chance, not while being so close to it.

Adrien squeezed and dodged many vehicles that were huddled together until he could cross the street, the drivers weren’t so much happy about his improvised parkour on their cars, and for that reason alone he estimated there was no way Nathalie would be able to catch him on time - he saw her trying to pass the first wall of cars slowly. The tennager would certainly apolagize later, but of all the days to have a piano class on the other side of the city and be stuck in the traffic just two streets away from his house, it just had to be on the same day Ladybug was fighting an akuma basically in his front door.

_ Why yes, my bad luck is still going strong as you can see. _ \- he told himself, sarcastically.

He followed the trail of faint light that the ladybugs were leaving behind and stopped abruptly upon seeing her. There was a tiny white butterfly fluttering around her, then the tiny insect landed in her hand and he giggled softly, it seemed like they were having a conversation - a silent thank you, before the girl lifted her hand, letting it fly again.

-Bye-Bye, little butterfly. - she said.

And then, in a lucky turn of events, the tiny butterfly - that against the sun appeared to be almost ethereal, made of nothing but light - flew in his direction and landed in his shoulder before taking flight into Paris’s clear sky. Adrien probably would have paid more attention to it under other circumstances, but as of right now, he was captivated. Ladybug had follow the butterfly and now her summer morning eyes were locked on his.

There were so many things to be said and to be asked, but on that moment his mind went blank - he had no idea how to start or if he should start to begin with. No one moved or blinked, the whole city appeared to sink in a deep silence, almost as if time itself had stopped. His heart was beating wildly inside of his chest, so much so, he was afraid that it would jump out of his mouth if he tried to speak - Adrien waited a little bit longer. Her lips were slightly open as if she was also overflowing with words she didn’t know how to say.

Adrien took a deep breath.

-Ladybug? - he called.

His voice was tiny and quieter than he intended to, but even so it was just enough for her to hear. However, as if his words were a command, a lot of strangers voices washed upon them like a tidal wave - and they had only one thing in common with the boy, they were both calling the same name. A huge crowd that appeared out of thin air they carries microphones and cameras while running in the hero’s direction, running over everything between them and their latest scoop - that included Adrien.

The boy had enough time to watch as the girl looked like her world was going to fall apart, she touched her ear lobe and seemed incredible anxious.Ladybug gave some vague answers to the news team while looking for a good place to throw her yo-yo and a couple of seconds later she launched herself through the air, leaving behind a lot of disappointed reporters.

While the crowd was scattering away he had a weird reminder of his nightmare, the way his voice echoed through the maze and everything broke down, the girl who fell apart right in front of his eyes - her face seemed disappointed before she faded away. Any connection they could have was cut even before it could start.

-OOOOOooh NO! I- I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!! - a feminine voice panted next to him.

The girl had black-rimmed glasses and a plaid shirt, and she her hands on her knees while she tried to catch the breath that she lost during the marathon she need to run until arriving at that exact place - her phone seemed to be glued in her hand, she didn’t let it go even after trying to clean the sweat of her forehead using her arm. 

-She was right there! - she turned to him- Right there and i missed it!! HOW CAN I SAY I HAVE THE BEST BLOG WHEN I HAVE LOST THIS KIND OF EVENT??!

She comically complained under her breath with only half-made words. The boy kinda of chuckled, he wasn’t sure if the girl was really addressing him or not, but tried to say something either way.

-Well, at least you don’t live literally in front of where she was.

She looked at his front door then back at him.

-Oh, that’s some bad luck. - she gave a light tap on his shoulder.

-Tell me about it.

-Hey, you are the new guy, Adrien right? -the girl smiled sympathetically - I didn’t know you are also a Ladybug fan!

Adrien opened his mouth to say something but before he could, she showed something in her phone, it was a bright and vivid red color, and not much else - the phone was so close to his face that he couldn’t read whatever was written on there.

-Have you ever visited my ladyblog? I have more information than the official press, if I do say so myself.

The girl handed the phone to him and the boy gave it some scrolls, for the little he could see of the main posts, she really appeared to have a lot of photos and videos of Ladybug, all of it was shooted by her, probably. 

-She is amazing, isn’t she? - he blushed and nodded in agreement.

They were all but some glimpses of the hero, few heroic scenes were mostly ruined by strange spots of light- maybe they were blocking each other's attacks during the fight, she also had almost entire moments before Ladybug ran off to wherever she always went after she is done. His classmate stood proudly next to him, those blurred images were her ultimate treasure and him, more than anyone, could relate and even fell a little bit envious.

-I wished i knew who she was. - they said in unison.

But there were some crucial differences in their tone, her words were objective - as if she knew she could make it come true, it was just a matter of when not how. While his were said in quite the dreamy way, as if he was just quietly wishing on a shooting star. The girl admired the hero not had a childish crush on her.

She giggled while Adrien felt his cheeks flush red. He looked at his feet when he handed her phone back, hoping his bangs would camouflage his hopeless one sided love. The girl bent towards him, just to make sure she was facing him directly for some reason - Adrien felt extremely vulnerable, in just five seconds she knew one of his deepest secrets (it must be some kind of talent). And then, she shook his hand.

-I think this is the start of a great friendship, Mr. Adrien. I’m Alya. - she adjusted her glasses - By they way, you can download all my photos on my blog.

Alya winked and Adrien felt he could die from embarrassment.

_

The boy pushed the door, it let out a tiny whine, as if it hasn't been open for quite some time. Maybe that was precisely the case. Inside the room was like another world entirely, a parallel dimension, he didn’t feel like he was in a temple - the air around him was almost solid and he had to break it in order to breath properly, the floor wasn’t made of wood anymore, instead it became a rustic kind of rock with mud all over it and he could faintly hear the sound of dripping water coming from somewhere. The ambient was dark and and there were no walls in close reach - what made him recall the cave of his nightmares. Although, there was a pretty noticeable difference, in the center of the place, lied a tree - beneath it a giant white circle with some symbols, it didn’t seemed that strange, but he couldn’t decipher the meaning.

And right in front of it, a sphere the size of his head was floating above a stone pedestal. It appeared to be made of some sort of flowing energy, glowing with an emerald color - lighting up the room following some sort of rhythm, like the beat of a heart, pulsing erratically - somehow alive, but just barely.

That color it irradiated was almost nostalgic to him in a way, it looked like some marbles he had since childhood - at that time, his nanny used to call it by a weird name.  _  What was it again? _ Then he giggled upon remembering.

-Cat’s eyes. - he answered himself.

He slowly tried to touch the orb, but just before doing so, a terrifying roar stopped him. Adrien didn’t noticed the between the tree branches was a big feline. It’s fur was dark as a winter’s midnight sky but it’s eyes were acid green - like the sphere in front of him - he felt like he could melt away completely if he was kept too much under its gaze. The size was approximately the same of a black panther, but it’s ears were like the ones of a stray cat, only bigger - what was curious was the fact that the lateral of its left ear was covered by some sort of silver earing.

_Maybe that means it’s domesticated._ _Oh,please, let it be domesticated._

The black panther moved down the tree and towards him, it didn’t seem very pleased with his presence. Adrien raised his hands as if surrendering himself - and at that moment, he was able to notice just how much he trembling. The tennager tried move away slowly as to not present any kind of “dangerous behaviour” that could cost him an arm or two.

-He-ey, kitty-kitty. Easy there, I won’t harm you.

-Oh please, don't patronize me human. - he  scoffed.

Adrien stood in place like a stone, he felt like someone had just told a joke and he was the only one not laughing. He heard the voice loud and clear, that’s for sure, but the animal wasn’t moving his lips. The boy looked around trying to search for the  _ hilarious _ person behind all that, but he was only greeted with the darkness of the room.

-I assure you there is no one else in this place, but us. - the panther yawned - Could we get to the point? Tell me your name, i don’t like to address humans in such impersonal way.

-Cats don’t talk, Adrien. - was the only thing he managed to say.

-And I thought humans were more articulated - his green eyes widened and then, narrowed - Seems like we’re both on the delusional boat here.

The boy tried to process the logic loop that was an actual animal talking to him in a cave, that was supposed to be a empty room inside a temple. At this point, he was asking himself if hitting his head hard somewhere while entering was a possibility - he could actually be hallucinating on the floor - it was more plausible than the situation in front of him. Adrien ran his fingers through his hair as he came to a conclusion.

-So, I guess I’ll take my leave now. - he turned himself to the door’s direction - You must be pretty tired of...of..well, I don’t want to be a bother anyways.

But before he could reach for the door’s handle, there was a sharp sound of something being locked,following that, all the superfice made of wood turned green - and the tennager was suddenly afraid to touch it. He looked back to see the panther right beside the stone pedestal, its eyes glowing green and the boy knew it was controlling some kind of power beyond his imagination.

-It has been at least half a century, I actually missed having some company - said the panther, his voice ring in Adrien’s ears, and still he didn’t move his mouth. - and we don’t even know each other, come on, come closer.

Adrien complied and walked with small steps towards the giant feline,it  was smiling. The boy’s eyes noticed the panther was wearing some sort of silver bracelets - it had organic forms and ornamented with emerald stones, it started at his paw and gone all the way to the animal’s elbow. It was pretty, but somehow, it more like a pair of fancy handcuffs.

-After all, only a fine candidate is allowed to arrive here, at my presence.

-Excuse me? - it was getting more difficult to wrap his head around this conversation - Look I’m just lost and I usually show up where I’m not supposed to be, so your “fine candidate”must be another person.

-Do not fret child, you are always exactly where you need to be.

For the first time, Adrien looked the creature straight into its eyes.

-Just who are you?

The silence fell upon them, only the dripping water in the distance could be heard.

-I go by many names, but ultimately I am a kwami. Guardian of the power of destruction.

The panther raised his head, pointing to the pedestal and the sphere of energy - that seemed to be brighter and brighter.

-I see through you, Adrien. All your thoughts, memories and desires are revealing themselves to me, as we speak. - it said casually while having it’s tail.

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted just a few moments before he could.

-Yes,I’m talking to you telepathically. - it said as if tired of having to explain the same basic concept.

_ Oh. _

-Then...What do you want from me? - the boy’s eyes were practically glued to the mystical orb.

-What if i told you,I could offer to you a way to be stronger and faster than ever before? - it’s eyes narrowed again and the sphere was pulsing wildly, the light was shifting through the rom like crazy - A way to the master of the shadows inside you, to be free from the clutches that keep you trapped - to find what you are truly looking for?  **A miraculous power** ?

Adrien felt a rush of adrenalin run through his body, in some way, he knew what the kwami was saying and offering was unquestionably true. He was mystified, his body seemed to respond to the energy on the stone pedestal, as if pulled by an invisible force he was closing the gap between them and then again, his hand reached towards the orb but this time, the panther nothing did but observe.The last figment of a rational voice came to his lips.

-And what do you want in exchange?

-Ah, you are a smart one. - the kwami was delighted- I like you already. Well, you would be my champion until your life cease to be or I find you unfit for said position and would fight against my enemies whenever they threatened the balance of this world - you wouldn't be alone of course, I would be with you.

-Telepathically?

-Telepathically.

-And what will happen with me, if I refuse?

The animal stood quietly for some time, as if thinking in the proper words to use. It began to wave its tale in a menacing way, its eyes still glowing poison green - Adrien felt like it could jump and attack him at any moment, as if he was its prey. Maybe, that was the point.

-To be completely honest with you, we could reach an agreement or I could curse you with this power and duty. - it came closer, so much so Adrien wouldn’t be able to run if he wanted to - You see, you have too much potential to waste, child. But, we both know you are not going  to refuse.

Adrien had a large grin on his face, he just had realised the orb wasn’t made of solid matter. The green energy danced slowly around his pulse, as if it was a tiny galaxy and his right hand was now its new center of gravity. It was warm and somewhat familiar, like a handshake of an old friend he hadn’t see in forever.

-The thought didn’t even crossed my mind - confessed.

-Enough small talk- the panther yawned yet again- You must be dying to test you new powers. Transform me.

-Transform me? 

He made the question as a way of confirm if that has what the kwami had said to him, but he wasn’t expecting his words to have such an unusual effect.The panther  disintegrated  in tiny black dots, as if the kwami was sand been carried by the wind. And the small galaxy on the palm of his hand was entering a supernova state, its energy twirling with no control - then, it started to be absorbed by his skin. Adrien suddenly couldn’t see a  thing, he was blinded by a strong light that didn’t went away - he couldn’t close his eyes despite much trying. Some kind of electric current was navigating through his body, the boy felt as if his every extremity was burning intensely for a few moments before the pain was gone as abruptly as it had started. The energy now flowed under his skin as naturally as his blood, like it always were a part of him.

Adrien blinked and a whole new world was being opened right before his eyes. Even if he was still standing in the same spot,in the same room, and yet everything was completely different- the air was easier to breath, the room was clearer, he felt stronger as if anything was possible and just within his reach. His heart was beating wildly, he couldn’t even believe.

The boy felt alive.

And in that moment, more than any other - maybe for the very first time, he felt like he belonged in that universe, he belonged under his own skin.

Finally.

_ Finally. _

Adrien felt like himself.

_

Adrien was just barely done with the breakfast - his cup wasn’t even back on the table when Nathalie entered into the dining room, her high heels clicking against the white marble floor and she had the same old clipboard which his schedule for the day. She was scarily always on time.

-Here is today’s appointments, Adrien.

He ran his eyes over all the multi colored post-its indicating the start and finishing time of every little activity Adrien was supposed to do until finally arriving home at night - when he was going to begin the training with Plagg, the only part of that moment he was actually looking forward to. However Adrien felt like that entire day was going to drag itself for at least a millennium before nine p.m. rolled around the clock. He sunked in the chair, trying to comming into terms with that reality while Nathalie checked the mail by his side.

When his father wasn’t around - which was pretty often - she still kept the task of checking the mail with him instead.

-You don’t need to do that everyday, you know? It’s not like there is any kind of actual mail for me.

The woman raised an eyebrow while handing to him a small piece of paper.

-They I presume Adrien is a pretty common name, after all.

-That came in the mail? -  he asked, surprised.

-Actually, it was delivered on the lens of or front security camera. If it was a friend of yours, please tell them this isn’t funny.

Adrien said he would for sure tell them - even if he didn’t had any clue of who would do that in the first place. But he only opened the note after Nathalie was back in her office. It was a simple notebook page folded in the middle with a tiny adhesive tape right on its corner, his name written in cursive on top of it. The tennager didn’t knew anybody who could walk around in the dead of night alone, let alone someone furtive enough to dodge the cameras and not be caught by security - the handwriting was also unknown.

_ I’m sorry - _ the note said-  _ I would have given anything to talk to you that day. _

It was signed with a circle and tiny black dots inside of it. He felt his breakfast doing a mortal loop in his stomach and for some reason he had an urge of singing some cheesy love song, but there was none that could put into proper words what he was actually feeling. He could barely hold a big smile, he didn’t even mind his crimson blush, because out there, in a big city like Paris - Ladybug wanted to talk to him, so much so, she wrote a note.

Everybody was asking too much of him when they said he should get his head off the clouds already, he couldn’t - not when he felt like soaring through the sky. Even Plagg lectured him for making him waste his time.  _ I don’t have nearly all the cheese i need to deal with a romantic. _ He spent almost all his afternoon trying to come up with the right words to compose his answer, he wasn’t happy with any of his texts, but he chose one them nonetheless. Before he had to wear off his transformation, the boy climbed the front wall from the inside and left the new note right next to the camera without being caught - and he made sure to fix it the right way, so the wind wouldn’t blow it off.

On the next day he looked to the exact same spot before leaving for school. The note wasn’t there anymore, he could only hope for the best.

_

Ever since he started going out late at night to patrol, the boy felt terribly fatigued - his activities weren’t so much different from the training, still, all the hours spent jumping from roof to roof and keeping guard at the top of a building (being all eyes in case something goes wrong), were wearing him down. They had quite a peaceful time, it was been a while since the last akuma attack, even so, he could help but to grow ever more vigilant - his powers were aching to be used, when the boy tried to sleep, it kept him awake, even if  with his kwami’s assurance that everything was just fine.  

Plagg said something about how his new power would take sometime to adjust and sync itself with his metabolism, but before the boy knew it, he wouldn’t be so tired anymore, even with the all the running, jumping and few hours of sleep. Until then, Adrien was fated to deal with his sleep deprivation and all the little annoyances that came with it - for instance, lending his personal notebook to his friend -mistaking it for the one where you wrote down the last french exercise - before the start of the class.Both of them, had blue covers, but only one had something hidden on the last page.

-So, let’s rewind, just to see if I got this straight. - Nino said.

Nino had Ladybug’s note in his hands, the first one Adrien received - if we wasn’t so sleepy maybe he would probably take a better look before handing it to his friend, but he didn’t have any excuse for the note being there to begin with, other than waiting it to be there - always next to him. When Nino flipped through the pages searching for the exercise, the piece of paper landed right on his lap. Adrien was mortified when he realized just what exactly was in his friend's hands. 

-Some months ago you’re saved by Ladybug and she, somehow, knew your name. How does that work even?It’s like, Santa Claus’s rules? Superpowers give you the habilit to know everybody’s name?

-Uh..I don’t think it works that way. - at least, not in his case.

-Then after a while you guys started to exchange letters by your house’s gate?

-Ye-yeah, just two or three? -his words were shaking - I guess it’s kinda of a thing now.

Maybe he should just be grateful that, by some kind of miracle he was early to the class and for that reason the room was almost empty, except for a couple of people on the back row - and because of that, he was able to explain the whole story without worries and in a normal level of voice.Alya’s seat was right behind them and a shiver went down Adrien’s spine when he pictured what she would do to him if she ever found out he was keeping all this from her.

-So, do you like her?

Nino had made this question just to tease his friend but he hadn’t expected to see the way Adrien suddenly turning red as a tomato. He was so easy to read, it was painful. Nino grinned playfully.

-Duuuude.

_ Oh God, I want a giant hole to bury myself into. _

-Ok, I know what you are going to say there is no wa-

Adrien was interrupted by his friend’s laughter.

-Are you kidding me? - Nino nudged his friend’s arm- If there is someone in Paris that can win Ladybug’s heart, it’s my man Adrien.

He handed the little note to him and for once, Adrien was somewhat moved that someone,  _ a new friend _ , had his back in this trainwreck of a ride he put himself into. It was amazing to think that Nino believes in his feelings for Ladybug sincerely - when even himself was struggling to swim against the obvious odds.

-For real?

-Bro, you are this school’s heartbreaker - you just don’t know it. - he shrugged - But one day my sparkling personality will be a trend and I will steal all your fans, you’ll see.

Adrien laughed and rolled his eyes.

-Phhs, shut up Nino.

His friend crossed his arms and seemed to be deep in thought before saying:

-I do believe you have some serious competition, though. - Adrien raised his eyebrows, questioningly - That new guy, Chat Noir. Have you heard about him?

Adrien gasped and like many times before when facing a risky situation, he laughed off.

-Oh, really do you think so?

-Superheros gotta know each other, it’s the law of the universe. - he talked as if it was common sense and only Adrien didn’t know.

-Yeah, i guess it makes sense.

_ Well, i hope you are right, then.  _ He thought to himself trying not to give off such a goofy smile. _ Chat noir e Ladybug matched, right? They could meet more easily _ . Suddenly, Adrien was excited about the possibilities he could have in his near future - the boy was now too agitated to just keep sitting down with his daydreams and so, decided to go out to drink a bit of water and to take some air before the start of the class.Midway telling Nino what he was doing and going out the door, he felt a sudden crash e and heavy thud as books fell on the floor.

-OH MY GOD, I’M SO SORRY!! - the loud voice hit his ears before he could see the girl with pigtails kneeling down to pick up her books. - I’m so clumsy, urg!

In the same instant Adrien joined her on the classroom’s floor, gathering some of the objects that were far from her reach.

-Hey, no worries, I’m the one that got in your way. - he handed her the books- Also, i can relate clumsy could be my middle name.

The girl only looked to the ground, her lips were curled in a weird way and her hands were shaking to the point the books could fall all over again - he felt like it was his fault she was so uncomfortable.

-Tha-Thanks!! For- for the books, i mean!! -  she gave a little step to her side to let him through the door.

-No problem, really - he smiled trying to reassure her- Marinette...right?

She answered with a warm smile, but then she raised her notebook in a fast movement,as if trying to use them as a shield, she placed it right under her nose covering half of her face.Her blue eyes staring at him wide-open as if she was trying to stay focused on the moment, maybe a little bit too much -  _ but that was kinda cute, _ he giggled.

-Yes! That’s me. Old clumsy Marinette - she laughed loudly, this time covering her whole face with the books.

Marinette blindly worked her way to her seat grumbling something under her breath while Adrien gave room for Alya to pass through the door before going out the class himself. The girl waved at Nino and noticed her friend banging her head against the table.

-I messed it up, Alya. - she grabbed her friend's arm and squeezed for intonation- Messed it up, so bad! He must think i’m stupid!!

Alya sighed and hugged her friend while patting her back, Marinette murmured little whines under her breath.

-And I’m pretty sure I had something stuck in my teeth! I’m so embarrassed!!

-There there, at least you  finally managed to talk to him. - she tried give her some comfort - That’s a first step, right?

Marinette undid the hug and came closer to her desk, placing her chin in the palm of her hand and she couldn’t help but to stare at the boy at the other side of the window with longing eyes. He didn’t move much past the door, his back facing the class and in his hands a worn out piece of paper that wasn’t treated with much care or maybe, that was overloved - folded and read time and time again. She felt her heart squeezing underneath the white shirt.  _ It wouldn't be that unlikely - he could have a girlfriend.  _ Adrien could be hopeless in love with someone else as she was with him - a crushing reality had fallen right in her head, however that person was, it wasn’t her, it would never be her.

_ It took at least three notes to make sure he wouldn’t think Ladybug is a total jerk. _ \- she thought to herself, closing her eyes remembering disappointed look on his face when she could do nothing but stare blankly at him -  _ And if someone doesn’t like the best part of me , what they would think of plain old Marinette? _

Adrien already knew that note front to back, all the twist and turns of the cursive on the paper, and yet he always felt the same warm happiness whenever he read it.He couldn’t help but wonder if Ladybug did the very same with his little notes, maybe the time were he would meet her as Chat noir and introduce himself properly was getting near - maybe he could make as happy as she, without even knowing, made him.

The boy got the feeling that those days of echoing voices in the dark were over, he felt as if she was right by his side.

_

Adrien was yet again in that place immersed in darkness, he was quite sure it was the cave from the first dream, only much more empty, what before was a large maze, now there were just some shattered pieces of glass on the floor around him - some pieces were bigger than him while other were so small they could as well be dust, and each and every one of them were part of the worst puzzle he ever had to put together.

His hands were wounded with multiple tiny cuts, the blood ran down his arm every time he gathered another shard of glass to compose the mosaic - but he didn’t felt more than a linger annoying pain. The more pieces he put together the more the wall began to raise around him, he started to feel trapped. And with every shard was just a painful reminder that whatever he was looking for, it just wasn’t there anymore, the idea of losing her forever terrified him.

-What are you doing there? - someone asked, but he didn’t raised his head to see who, he needed to focus.

-I’m fixing everything that I messed up. I did something wrong, I made her go away, it was my fault! - his words were tangling in themselves and in each of a syllable he felt he was going to break out in tears - What if I never meet her again? I need to fix it, I -

A hand hold him by his wrist - red gloves and black dots - took the shard and threw it towards the puzzle wall, transforming it in nothing but a pile of useless dust.

-Silly you. - she kissed his hands her lips curled up in a smile- What’s a mere reflection of me good for, anyways?

The boy saw her, red laces and a black - quite blue-ish- hair. But her face was literally covered in light, as if there was a rising sun somewhere between her summer sky’s eyes. The only thing he managed to see, was her lips curling up in the most beautiful smile - it was funny, the way it almost made him remember something, a day, a morning, someone, somewhere. They irradiated the same kind of sweetness, a hidden kiss.

But before he figured it out all of it, the light had become unbearable, he blinked. On that day, when he opened his eyes , Adrien let off a quiet curse while turning off the last of his phone alarms. The morning came pouring down his window, he had forgotten to close the curtains when he arrived home that night. Plagg was still dead asleep in a pillow next to him - and he thought about waking him up, but he let the tiny kwami sleep.

If only he could have five more minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post a new chapter once every two weeks (i need time to write and translate to english), i hope you guys are liking it so far :) now we are closing Ladrien and next chapter it will be Ladynoir!!
> 
> by the way, i'm also posting this fic on my tumblr, if you wanna read there here is the link:
> 
> http://meujabutifugiu.tumblr.com/


End file.
